


Xo

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Patrick x reader where the reader is a fan and has a one night stand with Mr.Stump which results in a pregnancy. The reader doesn’t want to let Patrick know about the pregnancy, but the readers bff convinces them that Patrick deserves to know. The only problem is the reader isn’t sure how to get into contact with him. When they finally reunite Patrick freaks out over the news. Originally posted on Tumblr





	Xo

Mia and I rushed into the bar, covering our heads from the rain. The weather never said it was supposed to downpour on us. We laughed at each other and she pointed out how my white t-shirt was now see through.

“You are probably one of the unluckiest people on the planet. Why do I hang out with you again?” I looked down at my soaked Fall Out Boy concert shirt. My bra was now visible and I cursed myself. Of course, the one day I don’t wear a darker shirt, it rains.

“Yea, don’t remind me. Come on, let’s sit for a bit.” She rolled her eyes and headed towards one of the empty booths. The waitress came by almost as soon as we sat down. It seemed to be slow, but that wasn’t surprising for a weeknight. Mia ordered us a daiquiri each and some seafood nachos.

“So much for a nice evening in the city,” she said. I chuckled.

“Why? This isn’t nice? I don’t know about you but I miss eating dinner together. Your boyfriend stole my roommate after all.” She grinned at me and shrugged. They were happy together and that’s all I really wanted for her.

“We either have to get you a relationship, or at the least get you laid. How long has it been?” I kicked her under the table and we both laughed. The waitress returned with our drinks and promised the food would be out shortly.

The bar was generally quiet. Enough that we could hear the music playing over the speakers. I recognized the voice of Frank Sinatra but couldn’t quite place what song it was. I tapped my fingers in time with the music as I looked around.

Most everything was made of wood and glass. The bartender wiped down the counter moving around the old guy that was half passed out but still drinking. A man and woman sat a bit to his left, the man clearly flirting. She let a hand rest on his thigh. I rolled my eyes a bit and looked down to the last person. I couldn’t make out their face very well. They wore a dark hoodie and jeans. The waitress interrupted my line of sight as she set down our food.

We dug in as Mia launched into a story about her job. She worked as a manager and loved to make fun of the rude customers that came in to yell at her. She was made for a job like that. She was beautiful but intimidating and never wavered once she made a decision. She wasn’t afraid to tell a customer ‘no.’ I loved watching her in action. I told her I’d be right back and left for the restroom.

As I washed my hands, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My shirt was still a bit see through and my hair had started to curl from the rain. Nothing too bad. My cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and I cursed myself for having a lower tolerance than most people my age. Guess that means no more drinks tonight. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. I turned the corner of the dimly lit hallway and ran into someone.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry. Didn’t see you,” I quickly apologized. The person was about my height maybe even a bit shorter. It was the hooded figure from before. I looked up to a face I recognized. It didn’t register at first.

“No, no. It was my fault. I’m not exactly dressed to be seen,” he paused a moment, pushing the hood off his head. “I like your shirt,” he said smiling. I blinked a couple times.

“Patrick? Patrick Stump,” I said slowly, trying to keep my composure. Was this real? What was he doing here of all places? His eyes seemed to glow and chuckled slightly. He must have noticed the question on my face.

“Just passing through. I don’t think the show here is for another couple weeks. But we needed a break so we stopped.” I shocked my head slightly. I had to stop gawking at him. I’m sure he’s used to it but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t weird. I cleared my throat.

“So, um. I… uh… I had like, this whole speech to say when I finally met you guys but I honestly can’t think of it right now. I guess the general thing is, um, thank you. Thank you for everything. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you and your music,” I rambled. A chill ran through me. I wasn’t sure if it was because of my still damp clothes or the fact that Patrick was staring at me so intensely. He smiled sweetly and unzipped his hoodie, handing it to me.

“Here. You’re probably cold with the wet clothes and all.” Heat rushed to my face. I looked down at my shirt, still a bit see-through. But I couldn’t just take his jacket. I’d probably combust with excitement.

“I couldn’t take your clothes. I’m not sure when my friend was planning to leave so I wouldn’t want to forget I was wearing it and not give it back to you or something…” He opened the jacket and tossed it around my shoulders, a blush creeping onto his face.

“I insist,” he said. I noticed his eyes glance down at my shirt again. Shit. He could see through it. I quickly pulled the jacket around me. It was warm and soft. I wonder if this is what it’d be like to hug him? He bit his lip slightly, shifting a bit. “Didn’t help…” I heard him mumble. I was going to question but Mia just seemed to appear.

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s taking so long?” Patrick and I both faced her. She took in the situation for a moment before smirking at me. “I was going to catch an Uber back to the station. Apparently, something happened and I gotta get home. You coming with or do you have a ride?” The way she said ride made me blush harder.

She knew exactly who was standing next to me. I had shown her enough pictures and fangirled about him enough. I opened my mouth to protest but Patrick spoke first.

“I can get her home. That is, if you’d like.” He directed the question towards me. I didn’t know what to say. Of course, I wanted to spend more time with him but was it right to make him take me home?

“I mean… Only if you’re sure I won’t be a burden.” He smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all. I’d be more than happy to take you home.” Another chill ran down my back.

“Well alright then. I got the bill so don’t worry about it. I’ll text you later, (Y/N). Stay safe,” Mia said, waving as she walked away. Patrick gestured with his arm out to the bar.

“Join me for a drink?” I smiled and nodded, even though I knew I shouldn’t have anything else. I settled for a glass of wine. “White or red,” Patrick asked. I preferred white mostly because the reds were too bitter.

“White,” I said with a bit of a question. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was a nerd about liquor. He turned back to the bartender and I spoke again, “Sweet white. I really like Moscato.” He turned back toward me and grinned.

“Don’t worry. You’ll like this.” I rolled my eyes as he placed the order.

We made some easy small talk as we waited for the wine. I tried to avoid the topic of the band. Even though I’m sure he’d be happy to talk about it, I didn’t want to seem like that was all I cared about.

The bartender set down two glasses of white wine in front of us. I picked mine up and lifted it to my nose. It smelled sweet but it wasn’t Moscato, that much I could tell. I watched Patrick take a sip of his, watching, waiting for me to try it.

“What is it,” I asked? He laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

“Just try it. Don’t you trust me?” I did trust him. But maybe I should be questioning my judgement.

I took a sip of the sweet alcohol. It went down easily, the light burn familiar. But the burn was the only indication of the alcohol. It was sweeter than Moscato but not unbearable. I had to remind myself to sip it and not take a huge drink. I licked my lip where a bit still lingered. His eyes flicked down momentarily.

“Well?” I tilted my head and swirled the liquid.

“It’s definitely sweet. But it’s good,” I said, taking another sip. He started at me for a moment.

“You know, you have beautiful eyes,” he said softly. I tried to not choke on the wine. Was he… flirting? I set my glass down and went to wipe any extra off my mouth. I giggled a bit.

“Thank you. That’s sweet.” I ran my thumb over my bottom lip. I heard him curse under his breath. I tilted my head in confusion.

“What is it?” A light blush rose to his face. He reached toward me and copied my earlier motion. His hand was gentle on my face. I sighed and pulled my lip between my teeth. He laughed slightly.

“God have mercy, I’m only a man.” I finally got it. He was… attracted to me? My already flushed face couldn’t get much warmer, at least that’s what I thought. But my body betrayed me. I inched closer to him, testing how far this could go.

“What do you need mercy from,” I asked so only he could hear? His eyes darkened and he cleared his throat. He dropped a couple bills on the counter before standing up and offering me his hand.

“I should take you home. It’s getting late.” I stood and took his hand. He held it until we made it out the door. I gathered my courage. I wouldn’t know if I didn’t try.

“Wouldn’t you rather go somewhere else?” He froze and looked back at me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked down. He didn’t say anything for a moment so I glanced back up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled briefly.

“Where did you want to go?” His voice was low and eyes filled with lust. My breathing spiked. I stepped closer to him, looking at his lips. I hoped this was what I thought it was.

“Wherever this leads us, I guess.” I leaned up and pressed my mouth to his. God this must have been a dream or something. He still hadn’t let go of my hand and didn’t pull away from my kiss either. I pulled away from him after a couple more seconds. His eyes were close and I watched them open again.

“Maybe this is a bad idea but I really don’t care,” he mumbled to himself. His other hand came to rest on my face as he kissed me again. I wove my free hand into his hair and he groaned. He backed away suddenly and began pulling us down the street.

I had to be dreaming. There was no way that had actually worked. There was no way that this was about to happen. I wanted to pinch myself, but the light drizzle was enough to remind me to keep moving. I giggled at how enthusiastic Patrick was. He slowed down once we got to a hotel. A fancy one at that. He held my hand as we walked through the entryway as calmly as possible.

We stepped into the elevator and Patrick pressed the button for the tenth floor. The doors closed without anyone else getting on. The elevator started to climb and I found myself against the wall. I yelped but was silenced by Patrick’s mouth on me. His hands were on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his need pressing against my thigh. He bit my lip and tugged gently. I sighed, holding him tighter.

The elevator dinged, pulling us out of our haze. Patrick pulled away from me, but still gripped my hand. The doors opened and we stepped out, letting the people waiting there take our place. Patrick tugged me along behind him, his quick pace from earlier making a return. He pulled a keycard out of his pocket before we even stopped at a door. I nearly ran into him when he did stop.

He fumbled a bit with the card and the door just did not want to cooperate. I giggled and he turned toward me just to roll his eyes. He took a breath and tried to open the door, more calmly this time. That approach seemed to work a lot better for him.

The room was modest but I’m sure it cost a fortune. Not that any of them needed to worry about money. Patrick flipped on one of the small lamps, making the room a warm shade of yellow. He looked over at me, a slight blush on his face. Maybe he was nervous but his eyes and body said something completely different.

He watched me intensely, seeming to command my attention. His hands resting in his pockets. God, he looked so beautiful. I licked my lips and I watched as he smirked at me a bit. I moved closer to him slowly as if he was pulling me on a rope. Once I stood in front of him, he reached up and began to pull down the zipper of the jacket he gave me.

“Just so you know, I don’t usually give in to things like this, but you… You are something I have to have.” I shuddered at his words. Or maybe that was the warmth of his jacket leaving my body. He didn’t leave me like that for long. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me.

He was sweet and moved slowly with me. I appreciated it but I almost wished he would just take me. All other considerations out the window. He rested between my legs on the bed, both of us in our underwear.

He leaned down and kissed the inside of my thigh while his fingers hooked inside of my panties and tugged them down. I moaned when I felt his warm breath on my core. His fingers massaged my thighs and I was melting into him.

“Fuck, Patrick, please. I need you.” God, I would do anything he asked as long as he fucking touched me. I rolled my hips towards him and he forced them back down.

“Try not to move to much babe. Just be patient.” I tried to do what he said, I really did. But the second his tongue touched me, I pushed myself towards him. He didn’t really stop me this time, just gripped me tighter. I had always wondered what that beautiful mouth could do. My sighs and moans became erratic. I could feel the buildup. My nails tug into the bed. I was so close… So close…

He slipped a finger inside of me and then another. I shot up onto my elbows. I had to watch him. He pulled his mouth away from me for a moment to look up. He smirked and crawled up to kiss me. I could taste myself and that was almost enough to send me over the edge. His fingers curled inside me and he moved faster. He kissed his way over to my ear.

“Cum for me. Then I’ll give you what you really want.” My back arched as an orgasm ripped through me. Patrick nibbled my neck lightly. His fingers began to slow down as I came off from my high.

I collapsed on the bed as he hovered above me, kissing my neck and face. My skin came to life as he traced my body. I couldn’t help but push into him. I wanted more. My eyes fluttered open when he pulled away from me. His blue eyes shining brighter than anything I had ever seen.

My hands found their way to his face and I held him gently. I pulled his mouth to mine again. His tongue worked wonders on me. He tasted so sweet and I squirmed beneath him.

“More. I want more,” I managed to mumble out between kisses. I felt him grin. He shifted around and tossed the last of his clothing to the floor. He stopped kissing me and pinned my arms above me.

“Gotta be more specific than that,” he said. I could only whine and squirm beneath him. He knew what I wanted. “I can’t understand whining. Want to try that again?” I groaned and arched my hips up to brush against him. He sucked in a quick breath but regained his composure. Damn him.

“Please Patrick. You promised. I want you. I need you inside me.” He leaned in and kissed me.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He lined himself up with me, teasing me with just the head. I rolled my hips forward, encouraging him. He bit his lip as he pushed inside me. My back arched up and my eyes fell shut. God, he felt amazing.

He moved his hips slowly, letting us both revel in the feeling of each other. He leaned down to kiss me. He was so gentle and sweet. I wish this could last longer than just tonight.

-

Patrick dropped me off at the train station. He had offered to take me all the way home but I needed to get my car anyway. And I’m sure he needed to be up tomorrow morning so they could get going.

“Are you absolutely sure? I really have no problem driving you back to your car. It seems like a shitty thing for you to pay for your own train after I made you stay late.” I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“You didn’t make me do anything. I had a really nice time. You’re just as wonderful and amazing as I’d hoped. Good night. And goodbye, Patrick.” I moved to get out of the car but he pulled me back. He grabbed my face and kissed me. This was really it. Our paths will probably never cross again. He pulled back a brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face.

“You deserve the world. I hope you get everything you want.” I stepped out of the car. He waited until I stepped into the building before pulling away. I felt a tear slip down my face. Maybe I should have done something else but it was too late. I shook my head and ran down the stairs to catch the train.

-

**Three weeks later**

I pulled myself up from bed. My stomach turned and I had to choke back the vomit. It had been like this for a few days now. I didn’t feel sick but I’ve been throwing up. I rushed to the bathroom, emptying my dinner from the night before. This sucked.

After wiping my mouth, I slumped my way to the kitchen. I couldn’t just not eat. I had texted Mia after I pulled myself together. She hadn’t been sick recently and I don’t see too many other people. My phone buzzed with another message.

_Lol what if you’re pregnant?_

I laughed at first and continued making my eggs. But I thought about it a bit more. I needed to go out and buy more eggs. I don’t remember eating eggs this much. Ever. I froze. The microwave beeped at me but I was gone. I stumbled as I tried to pick up my phone from the counter. Pulling open the calendar I started counting the days.

I was late. By a few days.

I sent a text back to her.

_Mia… I’m late…_

_Hold the fuck up. I was kidding. Just wait there and I’ll be by as soon as possible._

An hour or so later, Mia was bursting in the door holding a bag from the drugstore. She threw off her jacket and shoved the bag into my arms.

“Go to the bathroom and take these tests right now. How long has the sickness been going? How late are you? Who did you sleep with and not tell me?” Her eyes were frantic as she grabbed my shoulders.

“I’m about four days late. The sickness, about three days now. And, I haven’t slept with anyone. Not since…” Patrick. We forgot to use a condom. But he pulled out. There’s no fucking way. Mia probably mirrored my shocked expression.

“First of all. You’re a fucking idiot. Second. No matter what those tests show, I’m here for you.” I nodded and hurried to the bathroom. I grabbed a little paper cup out of the cabinet. God this can’t be happening.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly, gripping the three tests in my hand. I hadn’t looked at them yet. I was too afraid. Mia jumped up from her spot on the couch.

“Well?” I shrugged and looked down at my hands. “Look at them. We have to know.” I opened my hand slowly, grabbing one of the tests. Positive. I grabbed the second one. Positive. I felt a tear slip out. The last one. Positive.

“(Y/N)…” Mia pulled me close. I was pregnant. And Patrick Stump was the father.

-

“What do you mean you’re not going to try and find him? That’s his kid. He screwed up just as much as you did,” Mia said, handing me some tea.

“I have no way to get in contact with him. I’m just some girl he slept with. I didn’t mean anything to him.” As much as I wished it meant something, I wasn’t stupid.

“You don’t know that. And so what if that is the case? He should be helping you support the kid. Again, it’s his, too.” I curled up under the blanket. It was a nice thought but his life was on the road. “He deserves to know,” Mia scolded. I ran a hand through my hair.

“I know, Mia. I’m just scared. Scared that he’s going to deny me completely.” She gave me a sympathetic smile.

“I know. But we have to try and contact him first.” I sighed and nodded, finally giving in. “What about social media? Doesn’t he have a Twitter?”

“Yea but he rarely uses it and that would be too public anyway. He’s a celebrity so he can’t receive any direct messages, only if he sends them first.” Mia went silent for another moment. Her face suddenly lit up and she yanked her phone out of her pocket.

“Mia what is it,” I asked? She ‘shushed’ me and continued to fiddle. We ok then.

“I’ve got it! The concert! It’s tonight! Come on and get dressed. I’ll see if I can find some cheap tickets.” I just looked at her.

“Are you crazy? There’s no way we’ll be able to get to him.” She jumped up, a look of victory on her face.

“Got some! Ok so someone was selling them on stub hub, they’re not ground but they are first floor so even if we can’t catch him, we’ll at least get to see an awesome show.” She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. There was no changing her mind by this point. I just hoped this worked.

-

I wore the same t-shirt as the night we met. I didn’t know if that would help him recognize me at all but maybe. I was able to pull on some skinny jeans but I noticed they didn’t quite fit right anymore. The bump wasn’t noticeable yet.

We were at the venue early, looking for where they had the busses parked. Sometimes they were out and sometimes not. I didn’t notice any other fans yet but no one has said anything to us yet either.

My had butterflies and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy. I might see Patrick again. Granted I don’t know if he’ll ever want to see me after this. Mia grabbed my arm and pointed. We had almost circled the building but there they were. The busses. We shared a look and hurried over.

They were set in two lines of four. We could walk up to the busses but I wasn’t sure if there was any sort of security. There wasn’t even a guarantee that any of these were the boy’s busses. We tried to keep a reasonable distance but the tinted windows made this difficult.

“Come on, I bet we can get a bit closer,” Mia said. We tried to look as natural as possible. I could just barely see lights on in some of the busses. An open door caught my eye.

“Hey, look.” I pointed to the open door. I could faintly hear music coming from inside. We jogged over and tried to peek inside. Some light laughter filtered out, clearly male. Mia and I glanced at each other. She shrugged.

“Ok we need to figure out how we’re going to go about this,” I said quietly. She nodded at me.

“Agreed.” Then she turned and knocked on the open door loudly. Heat rushed to my cheeks as the music stopped almost immediately. There were footsteps and Pete appeared in front of us. I froze. I couldn’t speak at all.

“Hey, what can I do for you? Someone sounded angry,” Pete said with a guarded smile.

“Hi there. Is Patrick Stump in there by any chance?” I grabbed Mia’s arm, trying to reign her in. Pete stepped back a bit, looking to the side.

“Who’s asking?” Mia went to open her mouth again and I yanked her back. She wasn’t being rude but sometimes she could come off as a bit… abrasive.

“Me. My name is (Y/N). He knows me. I promise it’s important.” Pete took in my appearance. He smiled a bit at my shirt. His shoulders relaxed, recognizing that I was a fan.

“Hey Trick. (Y/N). She said you know each other. It’s important?” There was a bit of shuffling before Patrick came up beside Pete. He did a double-take when he saw me. The blush returned to my face as he looked me up and down before landing on my eyes.

“(Y/N)?” I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. He remembered me. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining but I’m a bit surprised.” He stepped out of the bus, a smile forming on his face. He pulled me into a light hug. My arms instinctively wrapped around him.

“Um, well. I need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere… private.” I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His eyebrows drew together. He looked back at Pete.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Pete nodded and headed back in. We walked around to the front of the bus. Mia followed us at first.

“Mia, could you stay back? Hopefully this won’t take long.” She looked almost wounded but nodded in submission.

Patrick bit on his bottom lip slightly. God, he still looked hot when he did that. I took a breath. I didn’t know how to start this conversation. I didn’t just want to drop the ball on him. I looked down at my feet, shuffling the gravel around.

“What is it? Are you ok?” I met his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

“Yea I’m fine but…” I fiddled with my fingers. “You remember the night we spent together?” He nodded slowly. “Well. We forgot something very important.” A frown found its way onto his face, like he was trying to remember. His eyes widened for a moment.

“We forgot to use a…” I bit my lip and nodded. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. He knew.

“Even though you pulled out. It didn’t work.” He shook his head slightly. As if willing me to not say it out loud.

“I’m pregnant, Patrick. And it’s yours.” He stared blankly at me before leaning back against the bus. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck.” I didn’t know what to do. Should I try and comfort him? Should I tell him to not worry about it? Promise that I won’t tell? I went to speak but he cut me off. “I’m such a fucking idiot. Dammit!” He half shouted. I jumped slightly. I had never heard or seen him do anything like that.

“Tell me you’re lying. I won’t be mad. Please tell me this is some cruel joke.” He grabbed my arms. Not hard but I flinched anyway. He let go immediately, “I’m sorry.”

“Patrick. I wish I could tell you that it’s a joke. But it’s not. I wouldn’t wish this burden on you. I’m sorry that…” he held up a hand to stop me. He sighed.

“None of this is your fault. I should have been thinking straight. I should have remembered. You could never be a burden on me.” He paused. “And neither is the baby.” My eyes widened and I felt tears run down my face. Curse all these extra hormones.

“I will let you decide what to do from here. If you want to keep it, then I will support you. If you want to get rid of it… I won’t stop you.” A hand came up to cover my mouth. I let the tears flow freely. He pulled me close, holding me gently. I felt him press a kiss to my head.

“I’m glad you told me. I couldn’t live with myself if you had tried to do this on your own.” He pushed me away from him slightly. “I care about you. I wanted it to be more than a one-time thing. And if this is what needed to happen to bring you back to me? Then I couldn’t be more thankful. I will take care of you.” His hands came up to rest on my face. He wiped some tears away.

Then he kissed me. It was so different from the first time. He was cautious, slow, giving me time to back away. I didn’t want to. I kissed him back hesitantly. It was almost awkward. Like a first kiss should be. Not lust driven. We pulled apart and I smiled at him.

“Thank you, Patrick. This means so much to me. You mean so much to me. And I promise. I’ll take care of this child.” His smile was sweet.

“And I promise to be in this child’s life. I’ll take care of both of you. Starting with taking you on a real date.” I couldn’t help the laugh that broke through my tears.

“I’m ok with that. But first I think Mia and I should get to our seats. We do have tickets for tonight.” Patrick laughed and asked for my phone. He punched his number in.

“Show this number to backstage security. They should let you and your friend in. You should probably meet the rest of the band.”


End file.
